


A Little Bit of Truth

by The_Unf0rgiven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute Derek, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Hurt Stiles, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Schmoop, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unf0rgiven/pseuds/The_Unf0rgiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is left out of the big show down with the alpha pack and confronts Derek about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wanted a fic were Stiles flips shit about always being left out because he's human, and this is what happened.
> 
> ****
> 
> Not beta read, so any mistakes are completely my own.
> 
> ****
> 
> Title is took from Little Bit of Truth by You Me At Six because they're my favourite people ever and I've been singing that song all day.
> 
> ****  
> This is my first ever sterek fic and my first ever fic on archive, don't hate me please <3

"YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING DO THAT DEREK!" 

Stiles shouted, slamming the iron door to the loft behind him. 

"You could have fucking told me! I sat at home all night playing video games and jacking-off because I didn't get informed that last night was 'let's all go risk our lives by fighting a pack of alphas that we have no chance in hell of beating' night!"

"Stiles it wasn't-"

"Shut up" Stiles interrupted angrily as he slowly walked closer to Derek, stopping when he was right in Derek's face.

"You don't get to speak, not now. Do you fucking realise that I didn't even know what had happened until Scott and Isaac showed up in my bedroom this morning all beat and cut up? Obviously they expected me to fix them up, because that's what Stiles is good for. I'm good enough for you to fuck whenever you feel like, but I'm not important enough to be told that something that could have gotten all my friends killed was even fucking happening? Plus, once it's over I'm expected to fucking clean up the mess. I mean, what's that about?"

"It wasn't like -" Derek attempted to say, only to be cut off by Stiles' hand clamped across his mouth.

"I said you don't get to talk until I've finished!" Stiles shot out aggressively.

" You just don't get it Derek!" He exclaimed, balling his hands in Derek's shirt. "They told me you were dead!" The younger man stared down at where his hands connected with Derek's shirt, faltering slightly as he continued.

"They - They told me you'd been trying to protect Scott like you always fucking do and you'd been fighting and you and one of the alphas had fell and you were dead -"

Stiles whispered his last few words before stopping shakily, drawing in a massive breath, then continuing.

"They told me you'd died and Isaac was trying to comfort Scott because Scott always thinks every bad thing that ever happens Is his fault, because he's a fucking douche and I couldn't stop myself from crying so i just got up and came here because I didn't believe you were dead - couldn't believe you were dead. But when I got here Cora and Peter said that my English teacher had rang them to tell them you were in fact alive and that you were with her. I think that probably hurt the most, because you were alive, but you were hurt and that's when you normally come to me, but you didn't, you went to someone else instead, who's pretty and beautiful and your age and a woman. It's - It's okay though, because you're fucking alive and that makes everything more than okay because-" 

Stiles stops, fighting back the sob erupting from his mouth, tears streaming down his face. Funny. He didn't even realise he'd started crying.

"because you're fucking everything to me and I love you so fucking much it hurts and I don't care if you don't love me back because at least your breathing and not dead because if you were dead then I'd probably be dead because I can't live without you and I won't ever live without you so please don't ever do that to me again okay Derek, I can't because it hurt so bad and I felt like someone had just reached in and ripped out my heart and I can't do it again Derek, I can't Der-"  
Stiles collapsed into Derek, crying hysterically and clutching at him frantically. Derek wrapped his arms tight around him, one hand rubbing soothing circles into Stiles' back, the other lost in his newly-grown hair, massaging his scalp gently while whispering soft shushing noises into his ear as he sobbed.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Stiles" Derek spoke softly, voice never rising above a whisper.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to come. I didn't want you to get hurt because I couldn't deal with that. I know I forget sometimes that although your body is so fragile compared to mine, you're stronger than me or any alpha in the whole world is and that you could probably beat every last one of the alpha pack on your own if you wanted to. I just worry about you so much and I know I don't need to, but I do. I went to the school today to find you because you weren't at home. When I got to the school all I could smell was your sent, so I followed it. It led me to her because she was parked next to your jeep, but I was exhausted because I'd ran all the way to try and get to you and I hadn't healed, that's when I passed out."

Derek looked down at Stiles, who was still crying softly into Derek's Henley, arms wrapped around him so tight that if he was a human, he'd probably be struggling to breathe.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but when wolves mate, we mate for life. As soon as I smelt your sent in the woods that very first time we met, I knew I'd want you forever. You smell like mate and like home and it's so perfect and so amazing that at first it confused me so much. I tried to back off for a while because you're so young and you're going to college soon and I didn't want you to miss out on anything because of me, but doing that hurts and it breaks my heart and I just can't do it anymore. I don't know why you'd ever think there could be anyone else for me but you Stiles Stilinski."

Derek gently cupped each of Stiles' cheeks and slowly raised Stiles' head until they were staring straight at each other.

"I love you so fucking much baby" Derek whispered, before tilting Stiles' head back and capturing his lips.

They'd kissed before, but this kiss was different. Derek kissed Stiles with so much ferocity and raw emotion that it took Stiles' breath away and left him feeling dizzy. Stiles grabbed at every part of Derek as he could, until Derek slid his hands down and palmed at Stiles' ass, grabbing big fleshy handfuls and lifting until Stiles was seated perfectly in Derek's hands with his legs wrapped around Derek's waist and his arms around Derek's neck.

"Wanna know a secret?" Derek whispered in Stiles' ear as he detached his mouth from Stiles' neck where the massive hickey he was working on was blossoming. 

"Mating sex is meant to be even better than normal sex" Derek whispered, biting at Stiles' earlobe and beginning the walk up the spiral staircase to his bedroom - still carrying his mate.

"Mmm, I love you baby" Stiles moaned and nuzzled into Derek's neck, rubbing his face up from the junction where Derek's tendons met, all the way up to behind his ear - a perfect imitation of werewolf senting.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up some points, Stiles isn't like magic or anything and isn't actually stronger than every alpha ever yada yada yada, Derek just things of him that highly.
> 
> So yeah, sex didnt happen. Sorry! I did write sex originally, but it was badly written and just seemed tacky, oooops.
> 
> I really like it when Derek calls Stiles baby, the thought of it is so cute it hurts.
> 
> If anyone reads this,hugs, kisses and hot gay fantasys for you. <3.


End file.
